


Fear, Baby

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is going to be a father, and with that comes a lot of fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/729171.html?thread=96272467#t96272467) prompt from [Comment-Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)

Steve found himself awake once again in the middle of the night. He sat back against the headboard and worried.

Would his son be affected by the serum or would Steve’s DNA serve to make him sickly? 

Would he need to stay by his side just to make sure he took his next breath? Would his son’s spine grow crooked and cause him pain?

Tilting his head back he tried to banish the thoughts from his head and closed his eyes. He took in one deep, clear breath and tried to let it go. He could let this go.

He would be a good father. A present father.

His eyes snap open when a hand covers his and he finds himself smiling at her, “Hey.”

“Again?” She teases, sitting up next to him, pushing herself up with only a little bit of struggle due to the extra weight of their boy. 

“Again,” Steve murmurs the word, the response barely a breath of air as he laces his fingers with hers. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t,” Darcy whispers, leaning up to drop a kiss onto his bare shoulder, then resting her head there. “Don’t be sorry because you’re scared. I’m scared too. I don’t want to become my mother. I also don’t want to be the crazy mom.”

Steve chuckles and kisses her forehead before settling in and holding her close. “You’re gonna be the cool mom.”

“Damn right, now go to sleep, I’m tired,” Darcy murmurs as she settles against him.

“Hi tired, I’m Steve.” 

“Oh god, no. It’s begun.”


End file.
